Segundo Instinto
by El chetito de Kaijou
Summary: Algunas cosas deben aceptarse aunque duelan.
1. Capítulo I

Armarse de valor no fue sencillo. Estaba poniendo demasiado en juego por algo que ni siquiera sabía si era correspondido. Con pudor notorio y nerviosismo creciendo en su interior, finalmente, se atrevió a soltar las palabras que, hasta el momento, sólo se habían atorado en su garganta incontables veces y se perdían en cuanto la despedida se hacía inevitable. Ese calor en su pecho, arremolinándose con violencia mientras esperaba una respuesta. Los latidos descontrolados que buscaban ganarse un lugar en sus oídos, impidiéndole oír cualquier sonido de ambiente innecesario, cualquier silencio incómodo, cualquier… rechazo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y sus mejillas, cargadas de sorpresa y emoción repentina, se tiñeron del mismo color que su cabello. La respuesta, tan esperada y, ahora, resultando inesperada, le hizo creer que no era real, sino otra de esas fantasías que inventaba cuando estaba por quedarse dormida. _¿De verdad Tetsu-kun había aceptado salir con ella?_

El día acordado no tardaría en llegar, así como no tardó Satsuki en recorrer el centro comercial de Tokio arrastrando a Aomine consigo, gastando un dineral en ropa que consideró perfecta para la ocasión que se aproximaba, sin dar explicaciones a quien tenía al lado, y sin prestar la suficiente atención a los precios. Estaba consumida por una alegría incomprensible, cegada por un sentimiento inventado. Y Daiki, honestamente, no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando.

Una pausa se hizo para almorzar, aprovechando el más alto aquel momento de paz, donde no tenía que estar viendo a Momoi salir de un cambiador con ropa diferente a cada minuto.  
Fue consentido con comida chatarra, cortesía de su compulsiva amiga, quien no podía borrar la sonrisa saltarina que le bailaba en el rostro.

 _— ¿Qué?  
_ Preguntó sin dar explicaciones, cuando la obligatoria intriga le hizo hablar sin pensarlo, llamando así la atención de la chica que tenía frente a sí.

 _— ¿Hum? ¿Qué de qué, Dai-chan?  
_ Puede que su cara de incredulidad fuera sólo una fachada. Quizá quería hacerse rogar, porque era bien sabido que Momoi solía comportarse como toda una reina del drama a veces. Probablemente, estaba perfectamente consciente de _qué_ era aquello que le interesaba oír al de cabellos azulados.

 _— Eso es lo que quiero saber. ¿Qué demonios con esa expresión tuya? ¿Por qué tantas sonrisas, eh?  
_ Si sonar grosero fuese un deporte, Aomine se vería en la obligación de dejar el baloncesto para dedicarse a aquello en lo que le iba mejor, terminando por ser el campeón mundial de este pasatiempo que tuvo desde el nacimiento. _  
_

— _No es nada, sólo estoy feliz, Dai-chan. ¿Es que no puedo estarlo?  
_ En otro momento, le hubiese gustado pelearlo un poco. Pero, ¿serían tomados en serio sus regaños si seguía con esa expresión alegre en el rostro?

Respuesta estúpida, pensó Aomine. Y lo era. No quería soltar la información y eso llegó a irritar un poco al moreno. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?  
 _— No te hagas, Satsuki.  
_ La seriedad de sus palabras fue reforzada en cuanto una papita pequeña y crujiente voló hacia la joven dama, quien ni necesitó esquivarla, pues pasó casi rozándole el cabello.  
Era evidente que Daiki no quiso que ese alimento grasoso ensuciara el sedoso cabello de Momoi, si no, ésta haría berrinches y una escena. Ya había tenido suficiente con acompañarla a hacer las compras, no podría aguantar mucho más.  
 _— ¿Por qué estás tan de buen humor? ¿Ya se ha descubierto una fórmula de crecimiento para las enanas como tú o…?  
_

El chiste no le hizo nada de gracia a Momoi, quien le hubiese arrojado uno de los tomatitos cherry de su ensalada al idiota de Aomine si no fuera porque eso era desperdiciar comida (y, también, mala educación). _  
— ¡Cierra la boca, tonto!  
_ Se quejó, ganándose una sonrisa por parte del contrario, cuyo humor parecía haber mejorado un poco.

Le hubiese gustado resistirse un poco más, pero sabía que si se quería hacer rogar peor, Daiki no le seguiría el juego. Y, si se permitía ser honesta, quería contarle. A él o a alguien. Necesitaba sacar eso de su pecho, de sus labios para que sus mejillas dejaran de doler por tanto sonreír.  
 _— Está bien, Dai-chan. Te lo diré… Pero, sólo si me pides disculpas por el comentario de recién.  
_ Una jugada bastante audaz. Traía las de perder, pero… ¿de verdad Aomine dejaría pasar esa oportunidad?

 _— ¿Estás de coña? Ni lo sueñes.  
_ Ser el chico orgulloso era parte de su juego, del papel que interpretaba como As y, no sólo eso, sino también como el más idiota que cualquiera haya conocido jamás.

 _— Entonces, cierta persona se perderá la oportunidad de oír lo que a cierta otra persona le sucedió.  
_ ¿No era eso demasiado infantil? Cualquiera lo pensaría… Excepto Aomine, que lo consideraba, más bien, jugar sucio.

 _— Bueno, pues esa "otra persona" cargará sola todas sus bolsas hasta llegar a su casa, ¿no?  
_ Era un juego para dos, donde, luego de un puchero infantil y un leve suspiro, la victoria le fue entregada.  
El único capaz de ganarle a Aomine Daiki, era Aomine Daiki. 

— _Bueno, Dai-chan. Verás~  
_ Comenzó la de cabellos rosados, adoptando una posición tonta, apoyando su rostro sobre ambas manos, sosteniéndose sus codos en la mesa y, como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente estúpido, traía los ojos cerrados y un leve rubor en las mejillas.  
 _— Tetsu-kun y yo tendremos una cita.  
_ Soltó sin anestesia, abriendo, ahora sí, sus ojos para poder admirar la expresión de Aomine a quien, inevitablemente, se lo veía sorprendido. 

—… _¿Él te ha invitado?  
_ Fue lo primero que pudo decir en cuanto cambió de posición y se rascó, flojamente, la nuca. 

— _Pues… No. Pero, aceptó. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
_

— _¿Le dijiste que querías tener una cita de_ _ **ese tipo**_ _con él?  
_

— _Bu-bueno, no exactamente. Le dije si quería que saliéramos en cuanto pudiéramos…  
_ Contestó algo insegura, sin llegar a entender el punto de Daiki o sus razones para ese improvisado e incómodo cuestionario.  
Iba a preguntarle la razón detrás del interrogatorio, pero no fue necesario, fue Aomine quien se le adelantó y anunció sus razones.

 _— Dudo que Tetsu lo haya entendido de la manera en que tú piensas, Satsuki. ¿Crees que él te ve de la misma manera en la que tú a él?  
_ Su intención no era sonar cruel ni malintencionado. Pero no estaba feliz con su amiga haciéndose un mundo perfecto a partir de una fantasía, puesto a que en la realidad había muchos cabos sueltos.  
 _— Tu invitación no sonó a cita romántica para nada. Es una salida de amigos. Estás en la friendzone, lamento informártelo.  
_ Comentarios demasiado hirientes y crueles para una chica con las ilusiones en la mente, corazón e, inclusive, ojos. Derrumbar su emoción de esa manera era algo que ninguna persona se atrevería a hacer… Sólo alguien que realmente la quisiera y deseara lo mejor para ella. Su _mejor amigo_.

Pudo ver cómo la expresión de Momoi cambiaba, volviéndose marchita, apenas dejando rastros del color inocente que adornaba su rostro hasta hacía segundos atrás. 

— _Vamos, Dai-chan, no bromees así…  
_ Su mirada gacha no era una buena señal, pero Aomine no era amante de alimentar falsas esperanzas. No se echaría para atrás por más cara de perrito regañado que pusiera. Esa era la realidad y era mejor aceptarla antes de terminar siendo herida.  
O, bueno, no era alimentador de esperanzas hasta que vio agua salada llenar los ojos de quien tenía enfrente. De manera silenciosa, disimulada, pasando casi desapercibida de su mirada. En ese momento, por alguna extraña razón, gracias a manipulación pura -probablemente-, se convirtió en el proveedor oficial del almacén de sueños imposibles.  
No le quedó más remedio que suspirar antes de dejarse llevar sumisamente por esa parte de hermano mayor que llevaba dentro de sí. No de sangre, pero sí la consideraba su hermanita o algo parecido, aunque jamás lo aceptaría o diría en voz alta.

 _— Algo de verdad tiene. Pero, Tetsu es un tipo misterioso. Quizá le gusten las bajitas insoportables. Cada quien tiene sus malos gustos._

 _— ¡Aomine-kun, idiota!_

Era agradable que sonriera de nuevo… O que se abalanzara hacia él dispuesta a ahorcarlo. Cualquier cosa con tal de no soportarla llorando, gritando o enojada. Aunque, bueno, lo estaba un poco.  
Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba _muy_ poco cuando, al ser frenada en su intento de homicidio, pudo distinguir cierta palabra acompañada de una sonrisa que intentaba ocultarse detrás del cabello alborotado de una loca.  
 _"Gracias"._


	2. Capítulo II

Se sorprendió cuando sintió, a su lado, un ladrido y luego el formal saludo que Kuroko le dedicó. Pudo permitirse respirar a un ritmo normal en cuanto él se hizo notar.  
O, bueno… Luego de calmarse del susto que le provocó.  
Su aliento fue arrastrado por la vigorizante ventisca que los atacó por un momento, tan agradable como la presencia que ahora la acompañaba. Sus sentidos, todos concentrados en su persona, en verlo, en asegurarse de que era él.  
Sonrió y, con una amable sonrisa, le devolvió el saludo.

 _— Estoy feliz de verte, Tetsu-kun.  
_ Quizá empleó más sinceridad de la debida, pero no pudo evitarlo. Estaba realmente feliz de encontrarse junto a él, tanto que no fijó su atención en el canino hasta observar a Kuroko lo suficiente, tal vez para recargarse de energía.

 _— Puedo decir lo mismo, Momoi-san.  
_ Contestó con la amabilidad usual y la expresión gentil que solía mantener en momentos más íntimos, haciéndola sentir especial, creyéndose la causante y dueña de la mirada cálida que sostenía Tetsuya.  
 _— Nigou, ¿no vas a saludarla?  
_ La chica, ahora, se encontraba atrapada por la lindura del animal, quien se parecía demasiado al dueño. Tetsu-kun y perros, ¿qué mejor que eso?

El can, con extraña y preocupante molestia, no sólo le dio vuelta la cara y se alejó tanto como le fue posible, sino que comenzó a jalar de la correa que lo mantenía conectado a su dueño.  
Aparentemente, la idea de estar allí lo estaba fastidiando y quería largarse.  
Esto no mejoró cuando la chica quiso hablarle para tranquilizarlo. 

— _Hey, amiguito. ¿Quieres ir por unas croquetas para perros? Mmh, ¡delicioso! Los buenos perritos como tú siempre obtienen muchas, ¿a que sí?  
_ Sus intentos de simpatía no surtieron efecto en el perro, quien la miró y, con agresividad inusual, se pudo oír que inclusive gruñía.

 _— Nigou, ¿te sientes bien?  
_ El de ojos celestes se agachó para tener más cercanía con el animal, ver si tal vez una piedra o ramita lo había lastimado y por eso estaba enojado. Pensó que era dolor o, tal vez, hambre. Sin embargo, ahora parecía estar dispuesto a ignorar a su dueño también.  
Tan raro como preocupante. ¿Sucedía algo malo?

Los intentos de dar con el perro se extendieron por algunos minutos, para terminar logrando que un semblante de preocupación se situara en el rostro de Kuroko y, Momoi, en un intento por calmarlo, le dijo que estaba bien. Que podrían verse cualquier otro día, que se ocupara de Nigou momentáneamente.  
Kuroko le dedicó una sonrisa en agradecimiento. Se disculpó por tener que marcharse antes de que pudieran siquiera caminar juntos y, luego de la reverencia obligatoria, se dispuso a irse, con la promesa de pasar más tiempo juntos la próxima vez y beber o comer algo que les resultara agradable a ambos.

Aunque, cargada de decepción, ella no dijo nada. Lo dejó marcharse sin más que expectativas clavadas para la próxima vez. No le quedaba más que eso. Esperanza, expectativas y, sobre todo, perseverancia.

Nigou parecía haberse recuperado del enojo repentino que se había adueñado de él momentos atrás. El camino de ambos seres llamados Tetsuya se extendería hasta el gimnasio de Seirin, donde se quedaría el más pequeño.

El animal iba tranquilo hasta que, de repente, se soltó de la correa y se cruzó a la otra acera, logrando que su dueño fuese detrás de él, en persecución, llamándolo. Se sorprendió al encontrarlo en los brazos de alguien que conocía muy bien, en un lugar que no era poco usual que frecuentara él y quien tenía al lado. El local de comida rápida, Maji Burger.

 _— ¿Qué hará el perro de Kurokocchi por aquí? ¿Se habrá escapado?  
_ El rubio acariciaba la cabeza del perro, siendo correspondida su muestra de afecto con un ladrido y un movimiento tranquilo, habiéndose posicionado mejor Nigou para ser mimado. Aunque, estar en brazos de Aomine contaba como mimo suficiente. Las caricias de Kise ya eran un lujo innecesario para cualquiera. Literalmente, para cualquier ser pensante.

 _— Tetsu, ¿qué haces aquí?  
_

— _¡Eek!  
_ Los celos que sentía por el hecho de que Aominecchi lo notó primero, fueron dejados en segundo plano debido a la sorpresa que se llevó. ¿Cómo es que aún lograba pasar desapercibido a veces?  
 _— Kurokocchi, ¿en qué momento llegaste?  
_

— _Acabo de llegar, justo después de Nigou. Buenas tardes.  
_ Saludó a ambos, estirando luego sus manos para agarrar al cachorro él mismo. 

— _Oh, ya veo. ¿Tienes planes, Kurokocchi? Porque tengo una película que seguro querrás ve-…  
_

— _Sí tiene planes, Kise. No fastidies.  
_ Lo interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud de buitre que Kise dejaba salir a veces.  
 _— ¿Verdad, Tetsu?_

 _— Tenía, pero fueron cancelados. Lo que debo hacer ahora es llevar a Nigou a casa.  
_ Dejó al can en el suelo, ganándose una mirada impura por parte de cierta persona, quien ni se esforzó en disimular que le estaba mirando el trasero. Ganándose, como castigo bien merecido, un golpe a mano abierta en la nuca por parte del justiciero Aomine.

 _— ¡Ow!  
Se quejó para luego sobarse el lugar que fue víctima de violencia. Hubiese soltado algún reclamo si no fuera porque el de ojos celestes parecía estar dispuesto a dejar el lugar.  
— Espera, ¿ya te vas?  
_Interrogó. Pues, siendo honesto, creía que el hecho de que Kurokocchi apareciera de la nada era una señal del destino, y debía aprovechar las oportunidades que Dios le presentaba para pasar tiempo con su amigo -si podía llamarlo así-.  
Esa clase de cosas que uno aprende luego de pasar cierto tiempo al lado de Midorimacchi.

 _— Ya déjalo en paz, hombre. ¿Qué no ves que sólo es una excusa para evitarte?  
_ Chasqueó la lengua y estaba a punto de arrastrar al rubio fuera del lugar, lejos de Tetsu. ¿Cómo mierda Kise lograba parecerse tanto a Satsuki? Aunque, en una versión con menos dignidad y que él podía golpear sin sentir culpa o ser denunciado.

Antes de que Kuroko lo negara… Porque, sí, Kise estaba seguro de que Kurokocchi lo negaría… El teléfono de Aomine sonó, dejando cero lugar para hablar, aprovechando Tetsuya la distracción general para marcharse sin más, sólo anunciando su retirada y yéndose con el perro sin que Kise le rogara que se quedase e intentara sobornarlo con un batido de vainilla.

-

El gimnasio se encontraba, sorpresivamente, iluminado. Bueno, al menos los vestidores.  
Una silueta se dejó ver en cuanto Kuroko se asomó por la puerta.

 _— Kagami-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?  
_ Como si el susto inicial no fuera suficiente, los ladridos del perro avecinándose a él y los saltitos de éste para llamar su atención, terminaron por hacerlo retroceder, quedando acorralado contra los casilleros.

 _— ¡Kuroko! Dile a tu perro que se aleje.  
_ Su única defensa en ese momento sería que el perro estuviera en modo obediente y le hiciera caso a las órdenes de su dueño. Lástima que eso no podría comprobarse ya que éstas no serían dadas. 

— _Está contento de verte, no deberías molestarte. No lo trates mal por quererte, Kagami-kun.  
_ La psicología rara de Kuroko logró avergonzarlo un poco y que, con miedo que intentaba disimular, diera algunos pasos, tratando de alejarse inútilmente del can que lo perseguía sin importar qué.

La explicación de que estuviera allí fue tan vaga como su motivo. Se había olvidado unas cosas y debía recogerlas, tenía allí algo que no le pertenecía y si se perdía, no sería bueno para él. No quería dar imagen de despistado, porque no lo era. Podría ser cabeza hueca, impulsivo, agresivo, estúpidamente provocativo y engreído tratándose de baloncesto, pero nunca amigo de Nigou.

Se fue casi tan veloz como un rayo cuando el cachorro del equipo quiso despedirlo con muestras de cariño en forma de ladridos.

Ahora, de nuevo estaban sólo ellos dos. Mascota y dueño.  
Kuroko sería incapaz de reclamarle por la actitud que mostró antes, estando con Momoi. Más bien, estaba contento y aliviado de ahora verlo agitando su colita con energía.

Le dejó comida y agua antes de marcharse. Unas caricias en la cabeza del animal, un "hasta mañana, Nigou" y Kuroko ya se encontraba dejando los vestidores.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro al cruzarse de manera inconsciente por su mente esa creencia general, de que los perros ven la bondad de los humanos y que se inclinan por aquellos de buen corazón. Se sintió agradecido de tener amigos como los que poseía. Se alegró de que su perro, tal como él, pensara que eran buenas personas aquellas que consideraba importantes y queridas. Su corazón latió con alegría que, momentos después, escondió detrás de su expresión neutra usual.

Su móvil sonó. La voz animada de Kise lo recibió, confortando aún más su corazón.  
Aceptó por mero impulso la invitación de ver una película junto a él. Era viernes y no sería problema si se quedaban hasta tarde… Bueno, eso si su entrenadora no fuera el diablo de los deportes en persona y la exigencia en forma de llaves de lucha libre.  
Aún así, seguía siendo temprano y no habría problemas en pasar el rato con una de las personas que, extrañamente, más apreciaba.

Ignoraba totalmente el hecho de que, más temprano ese día, iba a dar un paseo con Momoi. Ignoraba el hecho de que se lo había prometido para otra vez y, más importante aún, ignoraba la sensación de malestar que dejó en el pecho de ella, su _amiga_ , algo totalmente ajeno al latir liviano y agradable que su corazón experimentaba al acompañarse por Kise.  
Ignorante de que, ahora, esa sensación le costaba a Momoi lágrimas que no podía evitar dejar salir. Que ocultaría en cuanto Daiki tocara a la puerta de su habitación con la frasecita "Satsuki, abre, sé que estás ahí" que, para suerte de la chica, siempre lograba salvarla de los malos momentos en que se veía atrapada gracias a su poco inteligente corazón.


End file.
